


My Hero Is You

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dad Shiro, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Sick Keith (Voltron), broganes, little keith is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Keith falls sick with the flu and Shiro takes care of him. Keith knows as long as Shiro is there, everything will be okay. Cute story for Sunshine-hime in eight-year-old Keith's POV.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	My Hero Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinehime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/gifts).



> Hi there everyone! This little story is for my beautiful friend 'Sunshine-hime' both for her birthday (happy belated birthday gift) as well as our friendship anniversary as it has been 1 year of us being friends. I love you and I dedicate this as a lifetime to us being friends forever. Like that song, you know? As we go on, we remember all the times we...oh right, sorry got into singing but Happy Anniversary!

Keith felt warm and didn’t even remember going to bed but he guessed Shiro had tucked him in. His throat felt a little sore too and he opened his eyes, the bright sun stinging his eyes slightly so he scurried back into the blankets.

“Keith, are you awake?” Even in his hazy vision, Keith could see Shiro hurry in and close the curtains of his room, moving to sit beside him.

“Little bit,” Keith mumbled. “S’hot though, Shiro, what’s wrong?” For an eight-year-old, Keith was perceptive even when his head felt like it was too hot and his palms were slightly sweaty. He coughed.

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Shiro said softly. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.” He placed a gentle kiss to Keith’s forehead. “I had Adam make you some soup. Can you try to sit up? You’ll be able to take some medicine to make you feel better after you have something to eat.”

With Shiro’s kiss to his forehead and the comforting voice, Keith wanted to just go back to sleep. Everything would be okay, after all. Shiro was taking care of him so he’d be ok. He wasn’t worried. He cuddled in closer in the blankets, reaching to grab Shiro’s hand.

“Shiro, lie with me,” Keith mumbled. “I’ll feel better if you do.”

“But Keith, you need to…” Shiro began and Keith managed to weakly open his eyes enough to give his brother the puppy dog look.

“Please, Shiro?” Keith said, blinking innocently even though it made his head hurt more even trying to do that. He could see Shiro lie down beside him and he curled in closer to the older male as he wrapped an arm around him. Being with Shiro didn’t make his throat less sore and make his head cool down but he knew everything would be alright if Shiro was there. Shiro was the coolest after all and he wasn’t scared of anything so he could take all the pain away. He vaguely heard the sound of footsteps and another person touching his forehead, leading him to shift away from that person, curling back closer to Shiro.

“Shiro, Keith needs to eat something,” The other voice which Keith now recognised as Adam’s voice spoke. “Then we can give him medicine to help him get better. Why don’t you help drink some soup?”

“Keith,” Shiro said gently brushing his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Can you try to sit up?”

Keith didn’t want to but he also didn’t want to say no to Shiro. He couldn’t reply as he had begun coughing but managed to sit up, trying to open his eyes before wincing and closing them again. “Hurts to open my eyes. Wanna sleep, Shiro.”

“I know,” Shiro said softly. “But if you drink some of this soup, we can give you some medicine and you’ll feel better. I promise it’ll make you feel better.” He scooped up the soup into a spoon, blowing onto the liquid to make sure it wasn’t too hot and Keith opened his mouth, managing to take it in, before coughing again because he was still weak.

“’M sorry, Shiro,” Keith mumbled.

Shiro gently brushed his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Don’t apologise, its not your fault.”

“Shiro, can you make the pain go away?” Keith asked, innocently peering at his brother. “Shiro can do anything after all.” He took another spoonful of soup.

Shiro laughed a bit. “I’ll do anything for you, Keith. I love you. I’ll give you some medicine after this and you’ll feel better.”

Keith didn’t understand all of that because his mind was hazy but he did get most of it. “Love you too, Shiro. Lots and lots wanna be like you when I grow up.” He coughed into his hands again, head feeling like it was on fire but Shiro would make it better. He always made everything better.


End file.
